


commercial failure

by splashstar



Series: the first sounds of the future [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splashstar/pseuds/splashstar
Summary: You just wanted to sing. That was all.[originally written in August 2017]
Relationships: Hatsune Miku & Kaito
Series: the first sounds of the future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900378
Kudos: 25





	commercial failure

They were discussing something again. You could hear them from the other side of the door to the room they were in. You knew for sure they didn’t even _know_ you were right outside, because they talked about you as if you weren’t even _there_.

The update was supposed to be soon. That was what they said, and Mei-chan could attest to that because it was _her_ update, too. But now that you knew what they said behind closed doors, you knew it was never going to come.

You had seen their charts before. Miku was their best voice--their “money maker,” if you were to put it less lightly--with Rin and Len following suit. Even Mei-chan was ahead of you. But you? They had deemed you a failure a couple years back, and just to add salt to the wound, you had been the very first to be called that.

You kept listening to them. You didn’t know _why_ ; you could’ve sworn you wanted to leave much earlier because you knew you couldn’t stand hearing them talk about you like this, but it seemed as if you were taking some sort of twisted pleasure out of it. You sighed heavily and slid your back down the wall next to the door. You pulled your legs to your chest and buried your face into your light blue scarf. The pleasure quickly turned into a sharp pain that bloomed in your chest and ran down your face. Unstable breaths silently passed your quivering lips, but you wouldn’t dare make a sound.

You just wanted to sing. That was all. Even the one chance you had at improvement was being taken away from you. Sometimes you wondered why they even called you back in the first place instead of just leaving you in the dust for good.

“Kaito-nii?”

The voice startled you. Panicked, you wiped your tears with your scarf and uncovered your face.

In front of you, you saw the reason you were still here.

Under the building’s lights, you saw Miku--your savior; the one that had single-handedly convinced the _entirety_ of Crypton Future Media to reconsider you--standing over you with a worried expression on her face.

“Ah...Miku-chan…”

Miku crouched down in front of you, and you glanced away from her sky blue eyes. “Are you okay?”

You nodded softly. “I-I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

Someone in the other room had mentioned Miku’s name, and her attention averted toward the door. She listened to their conversation--as much as you tried tuning them out, you couldn’t--and quickly realized why she had even found you sitting here at all. Her downcast eyes shifted up toward your own and she sighed. “You don’t deserve this, Kaito-nii…”

“Tell that to the rest of Crypton,” you murmured, letting your arms wrap around yourself in some attempt at comfort.

Miku gave a soft, sad smile. “I understand you're disappointed. I...may not be able to change anything with them about this, but even so…” Her arms gently enveloped your shoulders. “I just want you to know you’re not a failure to us. You’re worth so much more than you think. There are a lot of people out there who really love hearing you sing, but you have to realize you're _more_ than just a voice--you're our _family_. You’re wonderful, and we love you.”

It felt like time had stopped. For a moment, your body froze at Miku’s delicate touch.

_Family, huh…?_

A sigh left your lips, and you felt your chest and shoulders sink in relief as you returned her embrace.

For once, you felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> i still can't believe kaito had a "canon" sad backstory lmao...i loved playing around with it so much and thinking of different scenarios of how kaito could have dealt with being tagged as a failure before v3 and how the other cryptonloids helped him
> 
> also the reason luka isn't here is bc i assumed kaito/meiko v2 were in development before she was released?? but tbh i'm not sure bc i couldn't find any exact dates when i was researching it so i stuck with the original 5 cryptonloids...


End file.
